


eye

by avyakta



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, eyeball play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyakta/pseuds/avyakta
Summary: 说起来，去年这个时候也下了雪。那时在雪夜中追赶自己的人，现在正伏在自己腿间，笑着用牙齿拉下裤链。





	eye

　　入了冬，夜色早早降临。佐伯靠在窗边，俯瞰满城灯火。  
　　大概是快下雪了，这几日一直阴着天，连夜晚都隐隐漫着层雾气。  
　　说起来，去年这个时候也下了雪。  
　　那时在雪夜中追赶自己的人，现在正伏在自己腿间，笑着用牙齿拉下裤链。

　　「这种时候还有心情看风景，真失礼呐。」  
　　小心避开金属链齿，御堂掏出佐伯还软着的东西，惩罚似的捏了一下。

　　佐伯吃痛，低头看向御堂，扯出一抹挑衅笑容。  
　　「那就好好表现，让我看看你的技巧怎样。」

　　御堂轻哼一声，闭眼含住顶端。人体口腔的温度让佐伯抽了口气。  
　　舌尖细细描过龟头下方的敏感带，却并不急着吞吐。鼓动脸颊，温软的颊粘膜仿佛身下秘穴般吮吸起来。  
　　剥开碍事的衣物，修长的手指轻轻抚上阴囊。不知是因为略低的室温还是性的刺激，两颗睾丸害羞似的缩在一起。御堂一手握着茎体，一手托起阴囊缓缓揉捏，配合嘴的动作，口中的性器很快涨硬起来。

　　抬眼偷瞄佐伯，眼镜的反光让御堂看不清他脸上的表情。然而佐伯的手始终温柔地抚弄着御堂的发丝，掌心贴着头皮，但并不施力。手掌的温度发散出小小的酥麻的电流，沿脊髓扩散到他的四肢百骸。  
　　放开已经溢出透明液体的顶端，御堂在铃口轻轻吻了一下，伏低身子，像对待快要融化的冰激凌般从根部向上舔去。佐伯闷哼，仰头靠在窗上，露出一段白皙的颈子。

　　御堂呼吸一窒，压下自己咬上去的欲望，专心舔舐男人的性器。他体温素来偏低，到冬天尤其明显。灼热的欲望碰到冰凉的鼻尖，不由得抖了一抖。温暖的舌叶安抚般卷过被冰到的地方，顺着勃勃跳动的血管来到铃口浅刺轻探。

　　佐伯弓起背，左手攥紧窗沿，右手挑起御堂下巴。  
　　「单凭这种小花招是不行的，请再稍微认真一点。」

　　御堂舔了舔唇角，握住佐伯的手，轻咬食指第二指节。  
　　「对自己那么有信心吗？」  
　　舌尖挑逗地滑过指缝。  
　　「我倒是觉得你撑不过五分钟呢。」

　　佐伯心脏狠狠跳了两下，脸上有点发热。  
　　定了定神，抽回手，用极淫猥下流的姿势舔过御堂碰到的地方。  
　　「比起我来，御堂桑应该更关心下自己的状况才是。单是用嘴服侍男人就有感觉了，那么喜欢我的东西吗？」

　　御堂瞪了他一眼，并不回话，低头灵巧地吞吐起来。  
　　看着伏在股间专心为自己口交的男人，佐伯回想起两人在A.A.办公室的第一次。那时御堂口技还青涩得很，和现在简直天差地别。

　　一年内进步了这么多，不愧是御堂孝典。

　　记得以前做这种事时经常被牙齿碰到，程度之频繁几乎让佐伯怀疑御堂是蓄意报复。现在偶尔也会碰上牙齿，却都是御堂故意的——适度的疼痛反而能够增加快感——佐伯教给他的技巧，如今经常被用来还治其人之身。

　　血液持续向下身聚集，佐伯感到自己的性器逐渐增重，在御堂口内涨大变粗。呼吸开始紊乱，他无意识地向前送腰，想让御堂含得更深，然而御堂始终保持着自己的节奏，不慌不忙地舔弄着，喉咙里发出含混不清的欢喜的颤音。  
　　轻若羽毛的鼻息拂过大腿内侧，佐伯咬牙闭上眼，双手在窗沿上攥得指节发白。

　　或许是察觉到佐伯的反应，御堂加快了吞吐的速度，吸吮得也更加用力，佐伯终于忍不住低吟出声。眯眼看向身下，却见一直垂眼专心服务的御堂也正望着自己，乌黑湿润的眸子反射出窗外的夜光，在昏暗的屋子里显得格外明亮。  
　　没有灯，御堂瞳孔扩得极大，倒像是平日里情事最激烈时的样子。佐伯心头一紧，口干舌燥，连背上鸡皮疙瘩都立了起来，挣扎着忍了又忍，最后还是推开御堂射了出来。白浊的精液喷了御堂一脸，映着泛起红潮的肌肤，显得格外淫靡。

　　「……！」  
　　御堂疼痛般抽了口气，低头掩住脸。  
　　调整均呼吸，佐伯忙俯身查看御堂的情况，拨开粗暴揉着眼睛的手，发现是精液不小心溅到了眼睛里。

　　「喂，不要揉了，对眼睛不好。」  
　　大概是眼睛不舒服，御堂不住地想揉，无奈手被佐伯抓住，只能无助地甩着头，被揉得又红又肿的右眼泛起泪光。  
　　佐伯制住御堂不停想揉眼睛的右手，另一只手捧起他的脸，拇指按住眼皮，对着裸露的眼球轻轻吹气。  
　　御堂一颤，身子向后缩去，用力挣脱佐伯掌控，大颗大颗的泪珠自右眼滚落。抬手又要揉，却发现眼睛已舒服了许多。

　　「用眼泪冲一下就好了吧。别揉了，眼睛都肿起来了。」  
　　佐伯好言安慰，凑过去在御堂眼角吻了一下。  
　　「抱歉。」

　　御堂带点怨气瞅着他，右眼又红又肿，脸上还有眼泪和精液的痕迹，样子实在可爱又可怜。佐伯小腹一紧，欲望再度抬起头来。

　　「……钟。」  
　　御堂小声嗫嚅。

　　「嗯？」  
　　佐伯问的心不在焉，拇指缓缓蹭过御堂下颌优美的线条。

　　「我说，」御堂眯起眼，侧头享受着佐伯的爱抚。  
　　「你刚才没到五分钟。」

　　「………」  
　　佐伯的动作明显一僵，双手捧起御堂的脸，咬牙微笑。  
　　「还不是因为御堂桑露出那么淫乱的表情。」

　　御堂嘴角弯起好看的弧度，轻启双唇，含住佐伯拇指。  
　　佐伯蹙起眉，眼底是翻涌的欲望洪流。御堂却依然只是笑，半是纵容半是促狭——他右眼还有点肿，笑起来比左眼眯得细些，微妙地同时勾起佐伯的保护欲与嗜虐心。  
　　当御堂的舌尖浅浅滑过自己指缘时，佐伯终于忍无可忍，双手捧定御堂脸颊，吻上他的右眼。  
　　御堂顺从地阖眼，睫毛撒下一片淡影。佐伯感觉到眼珠在薄薄一层眼睑下细细的颤抖，心脏扑通扑通地跳了起来。

　　「御堂，睁开眼。」

　　御堂睁开眼，目光清澄，直直看着佐伯。  
　　心脏跳得更快了。

　　「别动。」

　　黑白分明的眼睛。御堂的眼睛。  
　　佐伯伸出舌尖，慢慢舔过御堂的右眼球。

　　御堂身子一震，但没有躲，静静任佐伯的舌尖擦着下眼睑卷过巩膜。捧着脸颊的双手温暖而和善，他感受不到强迫的力量。

　　「感觉怎样？」  
　　佐伯退回一点距离，看着御堂眼睛。

　　御堂眨眨眼，呆了一阵，又眨了眨眼。  
　　「不舒服。」

　　佐伯有些气馁似的，低低叹了一声。  
　　「是吗？有些人眼球是性感带的。」

　　「真抱歉我不是有些人。」

　　「……干嘛闹别扭啊。」

　　下次在做爱时试验，或许会有不同的效果。  
　　抱着这样的期望，佐伯笑着吻住御堂。


End file.
